


The Archive

by steelphoenix



Series: Resol'nare [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Additional material, Floor Plans and Maps, Gen, Starship Plans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26290231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelphoenix/pseuds/steelphoenix
Summary: An archive of additional material related to theResol'nareSeries. Includes floorplans/maps of the Kibaroon Covert and other locations.
Series: Resol'nare [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865209
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Floorplans of the Kibaroon Covert, including elevations.


	2. The Balac

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starship plans for the _Balac_ , Medic Jaa'lir Corvus' YT-1760 Modified Light Freighter.


End file.
